Compromisos
by Cyru Shinigami
Summary: Hay nuevas reglas para todos los shamanes, Yoh y Anna deben... Mejor lean XD... YohXAnna


Hola! nun, este es mi primer fanfic que considero bueno (razón por la que quise publicarlo), yo lo considero mas bien como una continuación de la serie _Shaman King _ya que el final no logró convencerme muchoespero pueda cumplir con características de un buen fanfic uou... creo que hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste muuuuuuuuuuuuucho, aunque me conformo con que les guste aunque sea un poco... sin mas demora... EMPIESEN A LEER! ÒuÓ

La serie _Shaman king_ no me pertenece ni sus personajes... etc... u-uzzzzzzzzzz

**COMPROMISOS**

**Prologo**

Luego de la desaparición de Hao, todos los shamanes regresaron a sus vidas rutinarias por un tiempo de 5 años, pasado este, sucede que -por decisión de los grandes espíritus- los apaches entregaron a cada familia shaman y shamanes independientes una o mas reglas elaboradas por los mismos "grandes espíritus" que, sin ninguna otra opción debían cumplir aquellos individuos que en realidad querían convertirse en el shaman king...

Estas reglas solo les fueron entregadas a los que habían alcanzado llegar a la aldea de los apaches, dando de esta forma oportunidad a otros equipos que fueron descalificados por haber perdido en los combates.

Las reglas que debían efectuar cada shaman podía ser un bloqueo para estos ya que la mayor parte de estas basaba en temores, sentimientos o cosas relacionadas... sumado a esto, los shamanes no contaban con el tiempo que querían para concretar su deber; no se sabía cuando iba a ser reanudado el torneo (que obviamente se volvería a realizar), por lo que cada shaman buscaba la rápida forma de ejecutar su cumplido o sencillamente abandonar la oportunidad de conseguir el trono... era algo sencillo : "Lo tomas o lo dejas", "arriesgarte o acobardarte".

Esta elección no la tuvieron que tomar todos en el momento en que les fueron entregadas las reglas, todo lo contrario, a medida que intentaban cumplirlas, las iban dejando, descubriendo muchas veces que se era incapaz para ser shaman king o prefiriendo quedarse como estaban y no ir más allá, claro, este no era el único caso...

**Fin del prólogo**

¿Qué tal? … . ... No culpo a nadie si se quedó dormido leyendo el prólogo, admito que es corto... pero no se me ocurrió nada más nun. No espero que me dejen review aquí sino en el primer Cáp. Mejor no los demoro tanto leyendo estupideces, he tenido problemas para escribir el primer capítulo ya que me resulta a veces complicado hacer que todas las cosas cuadren, y sobre todo, estar en varias cabezas y hacer que una desconozca lo que hay en la otra n... las cosas se mueven... creo que me acabo de marear... n OH!... chao o.

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo usted me pide que yo haga eso? -decía la itako en un tono medio pero fuerte.

-Vamos Anna, no creo que sea tan difícil... además no tenemos otra opción... Yoh va a aceptar... –dijo la anciana Kino tratando de convencer a la itako

-Si claro, y quién me asegura eso, Yoh solo está conmigo por COM-PRO-MI-SO,... Yo ni siquiera le doy algún gesto de aprecio...

-De igual forma tienen que cumplir con su deber, en especial tú Anna.

-Por favor... ¡¡¡somos demasiados jóvenes para eso!.

-Ya están en la edad exacta! Tienen 19 años, por amor a Dios...

-Yoh me va a considerar una ramera...

-No creo... además, también puede pensar que lo amas mucho...

-Si, sobre todo eso...- dijo en un tono irónico- le digo "Yoh acuéstate conmigo, sino, no podrás ser shaman king"- la itako bajó la cara, de esta forma no vería a la anciana con expresión severa, ni ésta la vería a ella derramar dos sublimes lágrimas surgentes de sus profundos ojos negros... fue rápido, pudo recobrar la postura para volver a ver a la anciana... su orgullo no la podía traicionar en ese momento.

-Anna no te pongas en esa actitud- la anciana no era ninguna tonta, sabía que Anna había llorado, pero tampoco era insensible...- se que no debe ser fácil para ti... si yo estuviera en tu lugar cumpliría con esa regla... aunque no sea algo sencillo...

-Tú... Tú hubieras obligado al abuelo a...

-Por favor Anna! No parece cosa tuya!

-Pero sino es de esa forma... entonces como...

-Eso es precisamente lo que tienen que resolver mi nieto y tu, sino...

-Yoh no será shaman king

-No, nada de eso, eso lo decide el torneo- la itako se quedó callada... no sabía que esperar de la anciana, la cual le dio la espalda a la rubia antes hablar otra vez- tendré que buscarle otra prometida a Yoh...

La itako se quedo en una especie de shock. "_otra mujer con Yoh_" pensaba "_otra mujer que le cumpla como tal_" "_tantos años comprometidos para esto_"...

-Lo siento Anna...

-No quiero perder a Yoh...- dijo en un tono casi mudo.

-Si no lo quieres perder... pues ya sabes que lo tienes que hacer... dentro de poco te voy a volver a contactar, para saber que han tenido al menos un acercamiento... actúa rápido, te lo digo de corazón, tú eres el complemento perfecto para Yoh...

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-El suficiente

-Ya es hora de que te vallas, es tarde

-Está bien, hasta pronto.

5 minutos después, la rubia se encontraba camino a casa pensando en el shaman que amaba... Yoh... su prometido... su compañero de toda la vida... su amor...- Yoh- suspiró la itako antes de entrar a la mansión, sin ella darse cuenta, Yoh se encontraba al lado de la puerta esperándola...

-¿Qué paso conmigo?- dijo el shaman con su tono habitual, tranquilo y despreocupado

-Solo me preocupaba que no tuvieras la cena preparada, tengo hambre...- mintió rápidamente la itako

-Ah eso...

-¿Qué esperabas? ¬.¬

-No sé, otra cosa...

-¿Por qué? ¬.¬

-Porque lo dijiste en un tono que no es precisamente el que tienes cuando te da hambre... ji, ji, ji...-tomando un poquito mas de seriedad- pero no te quería hablar de eso...

-Yoh no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy muy cansada... me voy a acostar...

-Pero si me acabas de decir que tenías hambre ¬.¬

-Ya se me quitó Ò.ó

-Está bien Anita... no te enojes..

/**luego de que la itako se bañara y se vistiera/**

En la habitación de la itako se encontraba su cena...

-Yoh... no tienes remedio...- la joven se comió un poco más de la mitad de su cena, era demasiada, así que fue a la cocina a guardar el resto- debería agradecérselo a Yoh...- dicho esto, la rubia se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido...

La itako tocó dos veces la puerta, luego, algo impaciente, la abrió...

-Yoh... puedo...- ya dentro de la habitación la rubia estaba viendo a su prometido en bóxer, los cuales eran de color negro, sin ninguna otra prenda sobre el shaman, la itako pudo ver más que el rostro del joven sonrojado...

-Perdón, vengo luego.

Pero el joven no dejó que la itako avanzara más de tres pasos... El shaman la tenía rodeada con sus tibios brazos... La itako pudo sentir pecho pegado a su espalda... Yoh retenía a su novia... Anna intentó fugarse de los brazos de Yoh pero, obviamente, no lo consiguió...

-Y por qué mi bella prometida no puede pasar a mi cuarto ahora?

-Será porque estas desnudo?- dijo en tono irónico

-Yo, pero si tengo puesto el bóxer- dijo pícaramente

-Ah si... y eso hace muy grande la diferencia?

-Anna,-soltando a la rubia y poniéndola frente a él- venías a verme en bóxer? nun ji, ji, ji... no conocía esa parte de ti Anna...

-No te venía a ver en bóxer ò.ó... solo venía a agradecerte lo de la cena...

-Ahora que me acuerdo...-cambiando el tema- no me habías dicho que estabas muy cansada y que querías dormir...

-Ya que me lo recuerdas... buenas noches- la itako emprendió camino pero, como la ves anterior, Yoh utilizó su técnica de abrazo sobre Anna...

-Tan rápido! Tu cuarto está lejos...tu estas cansada... no te quieres quedar a dormir en mi cuarto? nun... anda, anda, anda...

-No...

Ante esta respuesta, el shaman empezó a darle besos al cuello de la itako...

-No es lo correcto Yoh...

-¿Por qué?- sin dejar de darle besos a su prometida- eres mi novia, y no pienso hacer nada malo...

-Seguro? O.o

-Te lo prometo

Esa noche los dos jóvenes durmieron plácida y tranquilamente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al amanecer, Yoh y Anna se encontraban juntos, cada uno al lado del cuerpo tibio del otro...

Mientras el joven castaño dormía...

-"_Yoh... me vuelves loca... ya no te soporto de lejos, ya no quiero que te apartes de mi nunca más... Que cosas estoy pensando, no te puedo obligar a quedarte a mi lado y mucho menos para entregarnos los dos a algo tan sagrado, tan puro... Lo peor es que tengo miedo de que me rechaces como mujer, que irónico, yo con miedo... miedo al rechazo de una simple noche de sexo..._"- los pensamientos de Anna no duraron mucho, Yoh (semidormido), abrazó a la itako, la mano del shaman se posó en el vientre de la rubia y sin darse cuenta empezó a subir por el cuerpo de ésta... lentamente, hasta llegar a los senos...

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...

PLAST!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY, A--a--an—ni--ta...

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-Pe- pero, no fue mi intención TOT...

-Qué creías que estabas haciendo! ÒnÓ...

-Anna fue sin querer! ToT... no sé por qué lo hice TnT... Lo siento... T.T

-...

-Es en serio... unu...

-...

-Anna?

-Está bien, supongamos que fue algo natural, no?

-Sip...

-Entonces no pensabas hacer eso, o si?

-Claro que no!- dijo muy sonrojado

-Baja a hacer el desayuno, tengo hambre

-Pero son las 7:15 AM... ¿Cómo vas a tener hambre tan temprano?... no me digas que tu comes por horario?

-Y si lo hago qué

-No, nada...

-Sabes, tienes razón, voy a salir a dar un paseo...

-Como el de ayer en la tarde? uou

-No, no será tan largo

-Quieres que te acompañe? nun

-Para qué? ¬.¬

-Eh...

-Está bien... deja que al menos me quite esta pijama... por cierto, ponte algo de ropa, ya se que te ves bien en bóxer, pero no tienes que desfilarlos por toda la casa...

Yoh no tardó mucho en vestirse con su camisa "semi-blanca" y su jean azul, luego se dirigió a la sala de la mansión para esperar a su prometida mientras estaba recostado en la pared, su mente se mantenía ocupada recreándose con la rubia en su inocente mente...

-Ya nos podemos ir...

-o.o...

-Yoh?...

-O.O...

-O.o Yoh, nos vamos o seguirás dañando las alfombras con tus babas?

-Disculpa Annita, es que te ves...

-...

-eh... nada, perdón, olvídalo...

-Ah?... pero... como que lo olvide?

-Anna has como si yo no hubiera mencionado algo, si?

-Por supuesto que no! Acaso crees que soy estúpida o qué, qué me ibas a decir?...

-...te... te ves muy linda Annita-Yoh bajó la cabeza mas bien como esperando una cachetada..., pero la itako se la levantó sutilmente...

-Yoh no te voy a golpear porque me des un cumplido...-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la itako, esta la vio Yoh, y le devolvió otra sonrisa, solo que esta era mucho mas notable...

-n.n

-Se nos va a hacer tarde...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el cementerio**

Los dos prometidos se encontraban recostados a un árbol frondoso, cada uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos ligeramente separados por unos centímetros...

-Anna?

-mmm?

-Para que vinimos al cementerio de día?

-Otro lugar estaría mas agitado a esta hora..."_cómo te digo...?que tenemos que hacer el amor para que puedas competir en el torneo de shamanes nuevamente..._"

-Anna?

-Y ahora?

-En que piensas?

-En nada...

-Annita tú sabes de lo de las reglas para estar en el torneo de shamanes ¿verdad?

-Si...

-¿Y sabes lo que me tocó a mi o mejor dicho a nosotr...?-el shaman volteó el rostro para poder mirar a la chica, esta también volteó la cara, ambos se miraron...

-Si..."_DEMONIOS! ya... ya Yoh lo sabía!... y yo creyendo que no..._"

-Annita yo no estoy dispuesto a...

-a qué?...-la itako sintió un aire frío alojado en su pecho- si es a no hacer el amor conmigo por que no me quieres..., no importa Yoh... yo... yo te comprendo perfectamente...

-No! No es eso... annita yo te quiero mucho... pero soy incapaz de exigirte hacer el amor solo para poder ser shaman king... Annita yo te... TE AMO!

-Yoh...

-Soy un idiota verdad?

-para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta...-ambos se encontraban sonrojados, Yoh miraba fijamente a Anna y ella miraba el suelo para no hacer contacto visual con el shaman, aunque no podía ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vista del shaman... este le levanto la mirada y...

-Te amo...

-Ya sabes que yo también, por cierto no me hagas repetirlo muchas veces...-el orgullo de la itako era tal que no quería expresar tan rápido todos sus sentimientos...

-Te... te puedo... dar un beso...

-No...-Yoh se decepciono un poco de la respuesta de la itako, pero esta se acercó peligrosamente al shaman con una sonrisa pícara, Yoh se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate, pero para sorpresa de él, la itako sujetó su rostro delicadamente con ambas manos, se acercó tanto que sus narices rozaban con suavidad...- eres un tonto- ella le dio al shaman un beso suave y tierno en la mejilla...

-De verdad crees que no me puedes besar tontito?

-Annita...- era el turno del shaman, Yoh se acerco de la misma forma a la rubia como ella hizo con él- bueno... ji, ji, ji... creo que entonces debo aprovechar el permiso...- el shaman besó primero el cuello de la itako y luego subió hasta su mentón para depositar otro beso..hasta llegas a sus labios... Yoh saboreó los labios de Anna mientras ella sujetaba al shaman por la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso...

-Te amo demasiado Anna...

-Yo también- ambos volvieron a besarse rápidamente... Yoh se levantó primero y luego ayudó a Anna...-

-Nos tenemos que regresar ya? TuT

-pretendes quedarte aquí para toda la vida...

-Si es contigo... SÍ!

-Tonto!

-Preciosa- como se lo esperaba Yoh, Anna se sonrojó-

**Fin del Cáp.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Qué tal, que les pareció, espero que para ser mi primer fanfic no sea tan malo ji, ji, ji... en realidad el fanfic no era así, no originalmente, había mas drama, lo quise más sencillo y creo que así está mejor... acepto consejos, quejas, opiniones, halagos, etc., todo lo que venga es bienvenido, bueno o malo... Siempre esperé que al final quedaran Hao y Anna, pero me pareció más coherente que fueran Yoh y Anna, sino, porqué coño Anna quiere matar a Hao al final con el rosario y la participación de len, Horo-Horo, Liserg, entre otros...

Agradecimientos a Maylí o mejor dicho Zergel por lo que sea que haya hecho para ayudarme... aunque no recuerdo nada, a Adriana que me aportó ideas, que ahora se encuentra en Caracas y se va quedar allá, YA NO PUEDO CONTEMPLAR EL PANORAMA DE LA MISMA MANERA! O ,...te recuerdo que si no regresas a Margarita me voy a quedar con TODOS tus CD´S de evangelion... a Vanesa, por haberme dado ideas. (A Vanesa la conocí en vacaciones aquí en Margarita, se murió de regreso a su casa en Barcelona-Venezuela por un accidente de transito T.T)

Saludos especiales a Nayaira, Alysha, Victoria, Fátima, a mi estúpido hermano Erick (TE QUIERO MUCHO), a mi hermano por cariño Santiago... mi hermanito... espero algún día te enteres de que tu nombre está aquí..., a..., ah! Ya se: a mi hermana Daniela que no le gustan lo fanfic yaoi o yuri ji, ji, ji... aún así un besote y un consejo: NO TE CIERRES A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SON COMO TÚ, muchas veces esas personas te pueden enseñar muchas cosas y no es justo que (aunque sea con discreción o sin ella) las rechaces... porque te conozco te escribo una advertencia: NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A MI MAMÁ! ÒnÓ...

Más saludos a Omar, Fabiola, Tiziana, Fabiana (quien nunca empezó a leer el manuscrito original del fanfic), a Vero Rami, y a todos los del salón que quieran leer el fanfic.

A los que no conozco, pero que ahora leen mi fanfic, los quiero conocer a TODOS...

Eh... qué más?... mmm... bueno, el otro capítulo no se cuando lo pase, si me dejan MUCHOS y BONITOS review, puede ser que lo continúe, soy muy lenta en la computadora ya que voy cambiando la historia según lo que dice el borrador y lo que creo que es mejor...

DEJEN REVIEW!


End file.
